tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Strasznie Już Być Tym Królem Chcę
Strasznie już być tym królem chcę (I Just Can't Wait To Be King) - piosenka z pierwszej części filmu. Jest śpiewana przez Simbę, Nalę, Zazu i Zwierzęta. Polska wersja Simba: Potężnym królem będę, więc Ostrzegam: bój się lwa. Zazu: Ejże! Kto to widział króla zwierząt Z grzywą niczym pchła? Simba: Poćwiczyć jeszcze muszę tylko Mój królewski szyk, Dostojny krok i władcze oko, I ten złowieszczy ryk! Zazu: Na razie nie ma czym tu chwalić się. Simba: Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Zazu: Jeszcze daleka droga, panie, Jeśli sądzisz… Simba: Nikt nie powie "Zrób to!" Zazu: Chciałem powiedzieć... Nala: Nikt nie powie "Zmykaj!" Zazu: Chodziło mi o to... Simba: Nikt nie powie "Przestań!" Zazu: Nie masz pojęcia... Simba i Nala: Nikt nie powie "Czekaj!" Zazu: Czekaj! Simba: Wreszcie mogę iść, gdzie chcę. Zazu: O, na pewno nie. Simba: Wreszcie nikt nie wtrąca się! Zazu: Już czas, żebyśmy pogadali Jak ze ssakiem ptak. Simba: Rad płynących z dzioba Król nie słucha - tak czy siak. Zazu: Oj, chyba antymonarchistą Stanę się od dziś Żegnaj, służbo! Żegnaj, Afryko! Bo precz stąd czas mi iść. Ten smarkacz bardzo szarogęsi się. Simba: Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Ruszaj się, kto stoi. Stamtąd ktoś gdzieś pędzi. Zawsze mnie zobaczysz - Tutaj, tam i wszędzie. Zazu: (Czekaj!) Zwierzęta: Niech wieść się niesie wobec oraz wszem. Powtórzcie dziobem, pyskiem, piórem, kłem. Król Simba będzie panem naszych ziem! Simba i zwierzęta: Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Strasznie już być tym królem chcę! Strasznie już być tym... Królem chcę! Wersja angielska Wersja filmowa= Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little... hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: You've rather a long way to go, young master If you think... Simba: No one saying, "Do this" Zazu: Now when I said that, I― Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu: What I meant was― Simba: No one saying, "Stop that" Zazu: Look, what you don't realize― Simba i Nala: No one saying, "See here" Zazu: Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu: Well, that's definitely out― Simba: Free to do it all my way! Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Simba: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight Zazu: Not yet! Zwierzęta: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba i zwierzęta: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... To be king! |-|Wersja z musicalu na Broadwayu= Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Zazu: I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! No one saying, "Do this" Zazu: Now when I said that, I― Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu: What I meant was― Simba: No one saying, "Stop that" Zazu: Look, what you don't realize― Simba i Nala: No one saying, "See here" Zazu: Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu: That's definitely out! Simba: Free to do it all my way! muzyka Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Nala: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! muzyka Simba: Everybody look left Nala: Everybody look right Simba: Everywhere you look I'm... Simba i Nala: Standing in the spotlight Zazu: Not yet! Simba i Nala: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Nala: Oh, he just can't wait to be king! Simba: Oh, I just can't wait... Nala: Just can't wait... Simba i Nala: To be king! |-|Wersja Eltona Johna= Way behind the water hole A little down the line The jungle and the plains and peaks Are scheduled to be mine I'm gonna be the ruler Of most everything around From the grandest of the mountains To the humble common ground My reign will be a super awesome thing Oh, I just can't wait to be king I'm gonna be a noble king And scrupulously fair I only need a little time Perhaps a little hair I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar The fauna and the flora gonna swing Oh, I just can't wait to be king No one saying do this No one saying be there No one saying stop that No one saying see here Free to run around all day I'll be free to do it my way No one saying do this No one saying be there No one saying stop that No one saying see here Free to run around all day Free to do it my way The time has come as someone said To talk of many things May be true But I would rather stick to talking kings It's easy to be royal If you're already leonine It isn't just my right Even my left will be divine The monarchy is waiting to go zing Oh, I just can't wait to be king Oh, I just can't wait to be king Ciekawostki * Podczas tej sekwencji w filmie tło staje się jaśniejsze i zmienia się w bardziej geometryczne kształty, aby odzwierciedlić naiwne spojrzenie Simby na świat. * W wersji z musicalu Nala śpiewa trochę więcej wersów niż w filmie. * W pierwotnej wersji piosenki krokodyle są szare (można to zobaczyć tutaj). W odrestaurowanej wersji animacji wydanej w 2003 roku animacja z krokodylami została narysowana na nowo i są one zielone (link). * W odcinku "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Lwia Straż przebiera się za dorosłe samce lwów w ten sam sposób, co mały Simba w tej piosence - zakładając na siebie grzywę z czerwonych liści. Wideo Kategoria:Piosenki